The Trip of a Lifetime
by Wicked-Witch-of-the-Midwest-18
Summary: two girls go and surprise the 1D boys in London cowrite with me bestie again 'sequel' to where magic happens


"I miss you too, I will Skype you on Tuesday okay?" Brieanna spoke on the phone, to Andy.

"Goodnight handsome, call me as soon as you can." Breanna ended her Skype call with Zayn.

"You think they know?" Breanna asked her friend.

"Are you kidding me! There is no way they know. We haven't even talked to them enough for them to think we are up to something." She replied, chuckling.

Breanna returned to her room, and they finished packing their things. All the bags were lined up in the living room. Not ready to go to bed yet, the girls decided to watch a movie. They settled on "Something Borrowed," One of their favorites.

"How was your trip to Mexico?" Brieanna asked, with a grin on her face.

"Oh, shut up!" Her friend shouted back, throwing a pillow at her.

They both ended up falling asleep in the living room, and were woken up by Brieanna's phone. "Hello?" She answered groggily, still half asleep.

"Oh crap! Andy, I have to go, call you later! Love you, bye!" She scrambled out of the chair.

"What's going on?" Her friend asked, just waking up.

"We are late! Get up!" Brieanna shouted as she threw the pillow from last night, back at her friend.

They ran around and gathered their things, and loaded the truck, still with 30 minutes before they had to be at the airport.

"Starbucks?" Breanna asked, already knowing the answer.

"Let's do it!" The other girl responded, hopping into the driver's seat.

The drive to the nearest Starbucks was relatively short, and they pulled into the drive-thru, Brieanna ordering without even having to ask her friend what she wanted.

"Two Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappechinos, tall please." she spoke into the microphone before pulling forward.

Once they had their drinks, it was off to the airport, which was another short drive consisting of lots of loud singing and bad dancing.

They reached the airport and quickly checked in their bags and raced through security, their excitement growing every minute.

"The boys are going to be so surprised!" Brieanna squealed as quietly as she could.

Her friend nodded, grinning widely. "I cannot wait to see their faces when they see us!"

The conversation continued in a similar fashion as they waited to board the plane.

Finally, they were in their seats and on their way to London.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Brieanna asked.

"Sure. Katy Perry?" She responded with a smirk.

"Duh!" Her friend laughed, and turned on the movie.

They watched a few movies, and slept most of the flight.

As the plane was descending, the two girls had their faces squished in the little window.

"Look over there!"

"Oh my god, it's Big Ben!"

"Ahh. I am so excited!"

When the plane landed, they were two of the first people off. They could not wait. They stood at baggage claim, not so patiently waiting for their luggage. When the suitcases finally came around, they grabbed them and ran outside to meet the driver.

They spotted the driver quickly and ran over to him, giddy with excitement. The driver just shook his head and packed our bags into the trunk before letting us into the car.

Both girls were literally bouncing in their seats as they took in the famous sights around them.

Too long of a drive later, they arrived at the studio where the boys were recording. Unfortunately, there was a group of girls surrounding the door and they had to take the back way, but eventually they made it to where the boys were.

The two girls stood outside the door of the recording booth, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"On the count of three, okay?" Breanna asked. Her friend nodded and she counted down quietly.

Once she said three, Brieanna pushed the door open and they jumped inside, shouting "SURPRISE!"

They were met with six very shocked faces, which quickly turned into happiness.

"Breanna! Brieanna!"

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

"Get over here and give us a hug!"

And so on and so forth, as the two girls rushed to meet their friends. Hugs were exchanged, as well as a quick kiss between Breanna and her boyfriend.

The hug between Harry and Brieanna lasted a beat longer than it should have, but the only other person who noticed was Breanna who stayed quiet.

After several minutes of talking, Brieanna excused herself, giving everyone another hug and promising her friend she'd text her later.

Breanna waved and turning back around, was met with some confusion.

"She's going to surprise Andy." the girl explained, grinning.

Brieanna texted Maz, and found out where they were filming their newest video. She hailed a cab and made her way there. She snuck up and ducked behind a wall of the gazebo they were in.

"I don't know man, it just doesn't feel right" Andy whined.

"It looks great on camera!" Maz argued back.

"I think it could use a little work." Brieanna said, smiling as she stood up.

"Brieanna!" Andy shouted as he leaped over the wall to hug her.

After much hugging and kissing, and explaining why she was there, she told Andy, "Come with me to meet the rest of the guys and Breanna." and he happily agreed.

The rest of the boys quickly finished up with whatever they had been working on, Breanna happy to sit back and watch.

While she was waiting, she was also making plans with her friend who had already met up with Andy and Maz.

They agreed to meet back the closest Nandos, seeing at neither of the girls had ever been there.

The boys finished and grabbed their stuff, eager to go.

As they made their way down to the car that was waiting, Niall was talking Breanna's ear off, telling her what she had to try at the restaurant. Which was pretty much everything.

Once they got to Nandos, they discovered Brieanna, Andy, and Maz were already there and Breanna quickly ran over to hug the two boys.

Realizing there wasn't enough room for all of them, they pulled two tables together and all sat down, talking and laughing.


End file.
